Amazing world of Mimi!
by Invader1995
Summary: a funny little Parody *read for full summary*


**This idea came recently when I watched this show called Amazing world of Gumball. I thought back to Mimi and Gir from my story The Defectives when I saw the episode where Gumball and Darwin have a confusing lesson on telling the truth. The way I set up the characters in my story got me comparing Mimi to Gumball and Gir to Darwin. This is a parody to the episode staring the two little robots. It's based on the universe of my other fanfiction so if you get confused with something down the line I suggest you read that first. To conclude I don't own the characters (except the ones I make up for the sake of the story) and I don't own Invader Zim (though I wish I did.) enjoy the bizarre lesson the Gir and Mimi will learn :)**

Mimi and Gir went off to class and one class that Mimi despised greatly: Mr. Black's room. They weren't sure what he taught because Mimi would sit in the back of the class doing anything but paying attention and Gir was usually her entertainment. They were looked down on by everyone and that was literal and occasionally figuratively. They were small enough to be considered Middle schoolers but they were in high school along with Zim, Tak, Scoodge and Tenn. They were big enough to pass off as high schoolers but had to claim dwarfism on the two robots. Mimi didn't mind it just meant when she played a trick she wouldn't be noticed as quickly. "Kri's!" a gruff voice called from behind them. Mimi and Gir stopped in their tracks. Mimi gave a pensive look as if trying to figure out the voice.

"Yes Satan?" she commented with a smirk as she turned to the voice. She faked surprise as she looked up to see one of her teachers "Oh, Mr. Black! I'm sorry you sounded like someone else."

"Never mind the wise cracks Kri."

"Something you wanted to say? We're kinda running late for… that class you teach… with, um that subject involved."

"You better have your homework today Kri… both of you! You've got off easy the other times but if you lie to me again about Neptunian's teleporting into your room and stealing your homework for tests, or any other lie you'll get detention _and_ sent to Dwicky's room!" She thought that excuse was funny and so did the rest of the class. Gir believed Mimi's humorous lie even though he lived with her and should realize it was a lie, but that was what Mimi liked about Gir.

Mr. Black left the two fake humans to head to class. Mimi gave a cocky smirk and waved as he walked off. Gir gave Mimi a concerned look "What we gon do Mimi? Blacky gon be all mad. He gon find out we don't have them no more." Her red eyes showed no sign of worry as she turned to the silver haired boy.

"Relax Gir, he said that we would be punished and sent to the weird Dwicky if _lied_ let's just tell the truth this time. No problem." She smiled. Gir was quickly reassured and went back to his stupidly happy self again.

(-)

In class Mimi and Gir took their usual seats in the back of the class next to each other. Mimi had her hands folded behind her head with her feet on her desk giving a lazy smirk. Gir sat smiling at something his insane mind imagined for him. Black went through collecting papers when he made it to the two well-known trouble makers. He narrowed his eyes at the two noticing the lack of any kind of work. They had a stunning Zero percent in that class from the simple fact they did absolutely nothing but cause trouble. "Well Kri's what's your fantastic excuse this time?"

"We ain't got nones this time!" Gir smiled

"That's right this time we have only the truth: Our brother burned our homework." The was a slight pause before some of the students started to snicker trying to hold back laughs.

"Go to the guidance office!" He yelled pointing to the door. The two rushed out the door practically fighting each other to be first out the door.

XD

They both sat in chairs that were slightly too big (like all other high school seat.) and their feet couldn't reach the floor. Mimi never trusted that phony Mr. Dwicky he didn't seem like a real guidance counselor. His ideas of helping only got them in more trouble. Tak and the others claimed that they would always take his advice the wrong way but she claimed that they did exactly as he said.

He was currently showing them different graphs of the human body. This one was twisted and disgusting. All the insides looked warped and rotted or rotting. "See this?" He asked them and continued before they could answer "This is what the insides of a liar looks like." He pointed to what looked like a swirling vortex of evil like the one she saw in Tak's closet ( she knew it was a portal of evil but Tak claims that nothing is there.) "This is the corrupt soul of a liar." Mimi grimaced at the horrible picture and even Gir was disgusted. "This is exactly what happened to the last liar that came to me. It was truly sad… he's over there now!" He pointed out the window to a morgue across the street.

The two gasped in fear "He's dead?" Mimi cried out.

Dwicky gave a confused look before correcting himself "Oh, no he works there. Now I hope you've learned our lesson about lying."

"But we didn't-" Dwicky interrupted Gir

"No more lies now! Only the truth from now on." He smiled as if he just made a great accomplishment and push the two small "teenagers" out the door and quickly slammed it. The two gave each other confused looks as Tak, Tenn and Zim walked up to them as it was now passing period.

"Already?" Tenn asked simply as if it was nothing to out of the ordinary (which it wasn't)

Tak was in sisterly scorning mode "We can't leave you two alone for one period can we? We only made it into the second class of the day and you already get in trouble!" She scorned in a stern serious tone rather than actually being mad "Observing, learning, and following orders are literately your only purpose! Stop getting in trouble and pay attention!"

"Zim can't possibly fathom what you did this time." Zim spoke in his superior tone.

"They say we liars!" Gir stated happily

"Lying is good! That means they don't know the truth about us!"

"They disagree and Mistress Tak is right, we shouldn't bring more attention to ourselves. So no lying for us!" Mimi announced "Honesty is the best policy."

"Yep!" Gir agreed then turned to Mimi "Your eyes are too red." He commented happily

Mimi looked offended "Well I don't like that silver hair of yours!"

"Yous dress lots in black!"

"You talk weird and I think its sounds like a hick with brain damage!"

"Yous hair is too long it hides your one eye all time!"

"You're smelly!"

"Yous meany!" They watched as the two shouted things at each other. The three Irkens watched as the two fought with each other. _'Could this be the end of their friendship?'_ they all thought. But as soon as the comments were thrown they were tossed aside as if they never said it. They smiled friendly too each other.

"Well now that we got all the truths out about us let's spread our truthfulness to the rest of the school." Then they all happily walked off. The Irkens knew this wasn't going to end well.

Tenn actually asked if they should stop those two but Tak dismissed it saying that if they didn't hurry they would be late for Gym class. Mimi and Gir had that class with them too but they were taking another route. The whole walk they told the truth to every person the even remotely knew. "You have bad acne." Mimi stated innocently to a boy that might as well have pepperoni's going on his face.

They walked past a Gir fangirl "I loves you."

Mimi glared daggers at her "He won't make the first move."

"Your head is too big." Gir told Dib and then they stopped when they saw Gaz going through her locker. Gaz looked with open eye opened at the two in slight interest.

Mimi let out a laugh "Oh, we have a lot here!"

"Yeah where do we start?" Gir asked.

"Let's start with what we can see." She suggested "First off your hairstyle. It's different but not too nice like."

"Yeah," Gir agreed "It looks like… claws?"

"No, no more like looking into the jaws of a monster."

"Yeah it scares people away." Gaz touched her hair in thought.

"I can never tell if you're wearing some sort of short black dress or if it's a long shirt." Mimi confessed. (AN: this is true I could never figure that out)

"You kind of scare peoples away with bein all scary lookin." Gir said. Gaz started to growl in irritation.

The two clearly didn't see they were angering Gaz "Now let's move on to your personality." Mimi continued but was quickly kicked in the face along with Gir across the hall. And not just across the hall but partly through the wall. They lay in pain in a crater groaning in pain. "Gir, I think these humans are right… the truth does hurt."

XD

The two were sitting in the principal's office watching with barley contained disgust as Mr. Black and the principal Ms. Coldheart kissed each other. Mimi loudly cleared her throat to get them back on track. Ms. Coldheart began to talk to the two quickly brushing off the little episode. "I've heard a lot of complaints from students that you're insulting them."

Mimi shrugged "Just telling the truth."

"Like always you're causing nothing but problems Kri!" Black accused the two

"Um, c-could we tell you two something honestly?" Mimi asked the two. They didn't see anything wrong with it but soon realized it was a mistake. "I think that the personal feelings between you two is interfering with your professionalism."

"Yeah," Gir agreed even though he didn't understand really what she said. "I don't learn nothin!"

"That's the problem." Mimi continued "I believe that it distracts you from your duties for the education and well-being of us all. Besides Ms. Coldheart, you can do so much better than _that_!"

XD

They found themselves back in Dwicky's room. Dwicky, looking stressed, Pinched the bridge of his nose "Okay, so it looks like you've got honesty wrong…" he thought for a little bit then he went rummaging through his file cabinet. They couldn't see what he was doing but when he popped up. He was dressed like a grey bear and talking weird. Mimi couldn't believe that she had to sit here and stand this. Gir on the other hand enjoyed it like a little kid just met his favorite cartoon character. "Hello children." He said in a weird voice "I'm the honesty bear."

"Hiya honesty bear!" Gir waved happily

Mimi let a deep sigh "Hi honesty bear…"

"I'm here to tell you about honesty." Mimi scoffed obviously otherwise they wouldn't be here. "See kids, you have to understand that the truth isn't all black and white… it's more of a grey area." He held out a paw to show them "See? Grey, like my fur. Now seeing as how you didn't understand Dwicky's lesson last time, I'll explain in a way you kids can understand." Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Hipity-rap!" She gave an embarrassed scowl as he began singing some odd song.

(Song time!)

Honesty! Honesty!

When you wanna tell the truth

Just beware!

Truth hurts like a fist in this harsh atmosphere

You gotta wake up

Realize

And recognize the time for truth

and strategically lies

But keep those lies at a manageable size

Or tears will arise and hurt their eyes!

So before you speak it's best to remember

Each individual case will require a specific judgment depending on who you're talking to and the context of the conversation! 

(end song)

The two just sat there with their mouths hung open. "any questions? No? okay good bye!" He rushed the two out the door before they could say anything. Mimi took a moment to figure out what that was all about.

She spoke to Gir the moment she was certain she figured it out "Okay Gir, I think I get it. It's okay to lie- except when it's not! But then depending on the person you talking to you lie but not fully by put little truths in or not making them big lies. That way you can while telling the truth that way you can lie with the truth while still being true!" she finished crossing her arms feeling proud of herself. Gir tried to comprehend it but he collapsed as his head exploded.

XD

They walked through the hallways to the next class since they missed gym because Mimi had to put his head together "Truth hurts kitty." Gir whined while Mimi finished putting the last Band-Aid on his head after running out of tape and glue.

"I know it does… but at least this time we understand the truth." Mimi said comfortingly. Just then the Janitor Larry ran past them screaming but the went back to them. They noticed his head was on fire.

"Oh, I'm glad I found you two." He said. The two robots shot worried looks at each other than back at him. "I think my hair might be on fire… it's not on fire is it?"

"Um…" Gir said stupidly

"Would it be a good thing or a bad thing if it was?" Mimi asked

"A bad thing of course!" The two remembered that it good to lie if it gets them worried so they did the thing they knew should do.

"Nah, it's fine." The two said with reassuring smiles.

Larry let out a sigh of relief "That's a relief… I thought for a moment that my head was actually on fire." He leaned up against the wall causally with a look of relief "So what have you two been up to?"

Mimi tried to hold back the urge to tell him the truth "Um… you know… stuff?"

"Good, good, So no getting in trouble today right?"

"uh… no…" Larry got up and started to walk off.

"Well you kids better get off to class." He walked off whistling to himself when the school sprinklers went. Kid in all the rooms started to scream in surprise but the two could have sworn they heard Tak, Zim, Tenn and Scoodge all screaming above everyone else "Why does it hurt?"

XD

Of course they were back with you know who and he was soaking just like everything else in the school and wasn't too pleased. He let out a bigger sigh "Let's try this again…" This time he pulled out a sock puppet that looked like a snake. "This is the Silence Snake."

The two were about to greet the sock when the sock screamed at them "Silence!" They both held each other tightly somewhat startled. "Now I know what your tiny teenager minds are thinking 'What if there's something important I need to say?' well ask the silence snake."

Mimi let out a tiny "okay…" and then tried to speak but was interrupted again with an uncalled for "silence!" They held each other tighter.

"anything you two would care to say?" Dwicky asked with a cocky smirk. They just looked nervously at each other "Come on, it won't bite." Gir tried to speak "Silence!" The two quickly shook their heads not wishing to speak. He put the sock on the desk and folded his hands behind his head and put his legs on the desk "Well, looks like my work here is done- whoa!" he yelled as he fell over and actually fell _into_ the open filing cabinet and it shut on his trapping him inside. '_Never thought I'd see that…'_ Mimi thought to herself. The cabinet shook as he tried to break free "Kids…" he called out to them "I'm a little stuck here… hello can you hear me?" they remembered the sock and didn't say a thing "I'm stuck and it seemed to lock up. Um… if your there can you get the keys they should be on my desk a- oh, no what their right here!" he shuddered "Oh god! NO! Maybe if I moved a little I can reach-" suddenly a bone chilling snap was heard and the robots shuddered as they heard him scream "My knee was just driven into my spine! Get help! Hurry now!" Mimi quickly picked up the phone and dialed 911 like Tenn always tells them to do in situations like this. As she was about to speak to the police Gir slapped his hand over her mouth pointing to the sock snake. Mimi who was somewhat traumatized by the sock dropped the phone and simply held on to Gir.

They had to get help but they couldn't talk or the snake- they ran out of the room wanting to scream but didn't. They found Mr. Black _'please don't hold out on us!'_ she silently begged. Mr. Black crossed his arms seeing them "Well, well, what is it now Kri?" The two danced side to side urgently waving their arms. Mimi mimicked the silence snake with her hand and Gir pretended to be scared. Then Mimi leaned back like she was leaning in a chair then acted like she fell over and was trapped. Gir then acted like he was pulling on the handle but he couldn't open it. They could be good mimes but Mr. Black didn't understand "What Ms. Coldheart fell and can't move? I'm coming my sweet!" He ran off. Mimi slapped herself in the face in irritation. They ran to Coldheart and did the same act only they reversed it with Gir being the one trapped.

Still no one got it "Mr. Black fell and now he can't move? I'm coming Simon!" They watched as she ran off _'who's Simon?'_

They ran wildly through the halls with muffled screams because they didn't wish to open their mouths. They ran through the halls when they spotted Larry humming to himself with a big bald spot on his head from the fire. They noticed the equipment he had especially the crowbars. The two ran over and performed the same act like they did the last two times. "What? Mr. Diwcky tried to teach you about honesty but failed repeatedly then he scared you with a sock and when in a smug attitude he fell into a filling cabinet and got stuck so now you need these crowbars to free him?" He said quickly. They both gave him a hug for understanding them. Once they got what they needed they ran off back to the room. Larry just stood there for a moment then he ran off screaming "I'm coming Mama!" in the same way as the last two people.

They got back and Dwicky was still talking "Kids? Hello, can you hear me? Are you there?" they where there but didn't answer "If you are give me someway to tell." That earned a smack on the side of the cabinet with the crowbar by Gir. "Ow! That's not what I had in mind but… you know what? I think that loosened the lock a little! Keep doing it!" Gir smacked the side with the crowbar repeatedly while Mimi did the same from the front. The cabinet door went flying open and Dwicky popped out for a breath of air but was quickly smack shut again by Mimi. Mimi slapped herself in the face _'Ah come on!'_ Mimi smacked it with all her super human force and knocked it over making a hole in the wall in the process. Just then a police man arrived.

'…_oh yeah I called the police.'_ Mimi thought slowly grasping what was happening. He saw the two with crowbars, a hole in the wall, and a cabinet laying in the hallway. Mimi realized something major about the current situation the man walked into _'This looks bad doesn't it?'_

XD

The two were back in the principal's office this time with the rest of their "family" Burn marks on all visible parts of their bodies thanks to the sprinkler incident. Curse the Irken weakness to water! The cop was with them two. Mimi and Gir cowered as he tried to get answers "Talk! Talk! Why won't you talk?"

Tenn interjected "They've been through a lot today, sir. What ever you think they did I can assure you they didn't do it."

Skoodge agreed "They may be over reactive, have bad listening skills, horrible impulse control problems, twisted sense of humor and... and... Where was I going with this?" He asked the others.

"The point is," Tak continued for him "They may have some major faults but they aren't criminals."

"The cop started to pace with a paper held in his hands "Well it seems they aren't first time offenders: Failure to warn others of a fire they saw in the school, in other words that's indirect arson, Multiple counts of anti-social behavior, obstructing and disobeying authority, Vandalism, and destruction of school property... all just today."

Mr. Black spoke up "And all because they lied about their brother burning their homework." The whole family glared with angry eyes at Zim even Mimi and Gir. Zim's mouth slowly turned into a frown as he noticed the eyes on him.

"Okay! Okay! Zim admits that he burnt the documents! It was a moment of weakness!" Zim angrily defended. The cop and the to school faculty members looked at him with curiosity.

"But why?" The principal asked

"I thought the government was trying to trick us into being spied on us and so I burnt it! You didn't see what was written on it! Human writing talking about the government! What was I supposed to think?" Tak narrowed her eyes at Zim thinking of several choice words. This problem would have never happened if Zim didn't burn the work.

"Well it looks like they didn't lie so... case closed." The cop said proudly.

"By the way," The principal spoke again to the two "Do you know what happened to Dwicky?"

The cop held the sock puppet "The only thing we could find was this sock." The two gasped in fear and sealed there lips tightly and shook there heads. If they kept quiet the cop would confiscate the evil sock and it wouldn't yell at them. The cop shrugged "oh well." And walked out.

Tenn wondered inwardly "He really calls himself a cop?"

"School's over with now so let's head home." Tak suggested and they left as well.

(Two days later)

"Hello?" a voice called from inside the cabinet "I'm still inside can someone help me?"

**This was something I laughed a lot while making this I hope you enjoy it too. Again I own nothing I don't own either shows. R&R**


End file.
